My Sweet Prince
by Mad-from-Madland
Summary: “Matt, c'est encore moi. Bon je dois être entrain de t'appeler pour la deux millième fois environ et je ne m'attends toujours pas à une réponse de ta part..." M pour le langage. MB/BM


**Pairing :**Matthew Bellamy / Brian Molko

**These guys belong to:** Muse & Placebo

**The song belongs to :** Placebo

**Mes plus plates excuses à:**Dominic Howard, Christopher Wolstenholme, Stefan Olsadal, Steve Forrest et Sean Penn évidemment (NdA: IL BEEEEPIN' LOVE YOU GUYS !) et bien sûr Matthew Bellamy et Brian Molko :).

**Infos importantes :** Les indications entre parenthèses sont importantes et les "bruit de verre" sont significatifs d'une consommation de BOISSON. Brian fait pas joujou avec ses verres sur le carrelage ^^.

L'histoire délirante m'appartient évidemment. Ainsi que Matt et Brian.

En fait, nan. Mais j'aimerais bien hehehe :P :). Sur ce je vous dit à tout bientôt pour la suite de Corps à Corps et celle de Sickness-sux (déjà écrites.. yay :D)!

Jvous aime 3

La dingue

----------------------------------

**My sweet Prince**

_(bip du répondeur) _

"Matt, c'est encore moi. Bon je dois être entrain de t'appeler pour la deux millième fois environ et je ne m'attends toujours pas à une réponse de ta part...

Quoique, je garde encore un petit espoir ! _(rire)_ Dit comme ça, c'est doit avoir l'air stupide.

Enfin bref je pense que chaque seconde depuis deux jours est remplie d'au moins l'un de mes appels ou de mes messages, j'ai du battre tous les records là... Si ça se trouve j'ai gagné un truc! _(rire)_ Mon opérateur va m'appeler pour me féliciter et tout..

Bon de toute façon il va pas me croire quand je lui dirai qui je suis. Encore moins si je lui dit que c'est ton absence qui m'a fait gagner son foutu prix.

Mais en fait tu sais quoi? Là je m'en tape. Parce qu'une semaine c'est long Matt, c'est très très long.

Et je suis toujours aussi inquiet.

**Never thought you'd make me perspire,**

En fait « inquiet » c'est juste PAS ce que je suis, c'est pas assez fort, c'est juste un putain d'euphémisme. La vérité c'est c'est que depuis une semaine je tourne en rond comme un chien enragé et j'ai un trou à la place du bide, voilà la vérité. Et dès que je ne sais plus quoi faire je t'appelle.

T'as dû le remarquer d'ailleurs si t'écoute ce message parce que ça veut dire que t'as eu les 15000 autres. _(rire)_

À moins que tu ne les ai déjà tous effacé et que celui là soit simplement le premier _(silence)_ En fait, ça vaut peut-être mieux.

Peut-être même qu'il faudrait effacer celui-là, je sais pas.. enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien hein. Je dis pas grand chose de cool depuis une semaine tu sais.. Mais putain Matt, une semaine c'est trop long mec, c'est vraiment trop long.

**Never thought I'd do you the same.**

Là ce qui me flippe depuis deux jours c'est que ni Chris ni Dom n'ont vraiment de tes nouvelles à part tes charmants sms sporadiques ce qui prouve que ton putain de portable marche encore , à moins qu'il ne soit complètement nické par mes quatre mille messages maintenant .. _(silence )_

Enfin voilà, tout ce qu'ils savent c'est que tu va bien et que t'as besoins de calme. J'sais pas où t'as vu qu'avoir besoins de calme ça veut dire disparaître complètement mais ça me fout gravement les boules. _(rire)_Qu'est-ce que je raconte, de toute façon j'ai toujours su que t'étais un ptit con ! _(rire cassé)_ Tu me rendais malade à toujours changer d'avis, changer de goût, à me traiter comme de la merde et droit derrière vouloir qu'on fusionne les groupes pour un nouvel album.. Toi et tes putain sautes d'humeur. Et ta façon de toujours me prendre par surprise...

Même si c'était vraiment bien des fois.

**Never thought I'd fill with desire,**

Enfin bon, Chris a dit que tu t'es sûrement barré avec une de tes fans comme tu le faisais au début... tu lui promet que vous allez vous marier, que le groupe prendra son nom, se reformera en mieux, juste pour elle, que votre prochain album lui sera entièrement dédié.

Tu gaspille deux mille dollars juste pour l'emmener voir la mer et lui faire croire que la vie et l'amour sont éternels. Tu lui explique que « Muse » c'était la recherche de votre Muse et que, ça y est, tu l'as enfin trouvée, Alleluïa ! Peut-être même que tu va lui écrire une chanson, si ce n'est pas déjà fait... Et après tu va revenir parmi nous comme à chaque fois ! _(Rire. Silence.)_

Chris raconte de ces conneries... Et c'est comme il me l'a dit, tu sais, avec son air... enfin Chris à jamais voulu voir que .. Voir que nous..

Enfin tu sais de quoi je parle. _(silence)_

J'espère qu'elle est bonne ta groupie parce que t'es entrain de la buter avec ta sérénade tu sais !

Enfin, c'est tellement toi ça, donner du rêve aux gens et les abandonner après.

**Never thought I'd feel so ashamed.**

Du rêve ouais, du rêve... Steve m'as dit que ce genre de trucs te prends tu temps, que tu dois être seul pour _(soupir)_ te retrouver, te ressourcer, te reconstruire ou je sais pas quoi..

Steve est aussi fort que Chris niveau conneries !

Te retrouver seul.. Mais on est toujours tout seul merde ! Tu le sais ça ! C'est même toi qui me l'as dit !

Seul dans la foule, seul dans ton pieux, seul avec ton pauvre froc et ta guitare greffée sur ta peau comme un troisième bras.

Seul comme ma sale gueule avec ce putain de téléphone soudé à l'oreille. Seul depuis une semaine seulement, ouais mais une semaine c'est long mec, si tu savais comme c'est long..

Enfin j'suis pas tout seul, j'ai ta voix dans le répondeur et ma bouteille de Jack Daniels, que j'ai pas encore osé entamer. Ça ne me ressemble pas hein ?

Genre, j'ai peur de l'alcool ! _(Rire)_

Bon, c'est pas de l'alcool dont j'ai peur. C'est de ce qui vient après.

Être tout seul seul avec ce qui vient après.

**Me and the Dragon**

T'étais pas seul merde. _(silence)_

**Can chase all the pain away.**

Et ça, tu le savais trop bien.

**So before I end my day,**

Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?

**Remember **

**My sweet Prince **

**You are the one.**

Elles était belles nos conneries

**My sweet Prince **

**You are the one.**

Tu sais quoi ? J'vais commencer à boire. Je la finirai pas avant la fin de ce message de toute façon. _(bruit de verre) _

En fait j'en sais rien. _(silence)_

Tu te rappelles quand on passait la nuit au téléphone à imaginer comment ça serait un monde meilleur ? Celui qui raccrochait en premier perdait.

Je m'endormais toujours en voyant le soleil mais je raccrochais jamais. Je t'entendais boire ton putain de café ! _(rire) _J'ai jamais supporté le café moi alors...

Elles était belles nos conneries. _(silence)_

C'était même de super belles conneries ! Les plus belles conneries de toute la sainte Grande-Bretagne! De vraies conneries, de pures conneries, des conneries de gosses quoi !

Putain je m'entends encore te dire _(petite voix de fausset)_« Ouaaais et dès qu'on à envie de quelque de chose de plus, on arrête tout! »

**Never thought I had to retire,**

Je crois que je savais même pas ce que je voulais dire par là. J'avais tellement peur de lâcher un mot un peu « mielleux » d'être comme une nana, à utiliser des termes complètement ridicules.

Je voulais une formule qui claque, un truc du genre « en vouloir plus », « aller plus loin », « changer de perspective », « éprouver des sentiments différents »... Ah non pas ça, parce que le mot « sentiment » c'est dégueulasse tu sais!

**Never thought I'd have to abstain.**

« Sentiments » ... ouais vraiment trop crade et.. _(silence)_ déplacé.

_(bruits de verre)_

J'ai parlé de ça comme si je parlais d'architecture ou de cuisine. C'est bien la première fois que je rechignais à parler d'amour. Tu te rappelles mes idéaux de fous? Mes conneries de pseudo-esthète? L'essence même d'une vie, meilleure que l'héro, plus pure que la coke.

Tu te rappelles la fois où j'ai faillit frapper Stef parce qu'il me contredisait? J'étais complètement cinglé ! _(rire)_ Heureusement que t'étais là ! _(rire. silence)_

Heureusement que t'étais là.

**Never thought all this could back fire,**

« Horizons différents », comme un entretien d'embauche ! P'tain c'était moi la formule ridicule.

J'suis tellement con.

Bouge pas. _(bruit de verre)_

Je dois tellement avoir l'air d'un pauvre con, tout seul avec son bon vieux Jack. Enfin bon, j'tai dit ça et puis... Et c'était partit quoi ! On partait vraiment de rien...Sur rien.

Tu te rappelles _(rire)_? Tu fumais dehors et j'tai dit :

« T'essaie tellement d'être quelque chose, c'est chou. »

Ou un truc dans le genre. Enfin tu sais moi et mes formules d'architecte qui essaye de se rendre intéressant quoi. L'idée était là.

Et tu m'as fait _(imitation d'un accent anglais très prononcé):_

« Pourquoi, tu crois que t'as pas l'air d'essayer d'être quelque chose toi ? »_ (rire)_.

J'me rappelle de ta tête de petit british offusqué ! _(rire. Bruit de verre)_

Alors j'tai dit : « Non moi y'a pas de quoi. Y'a rien, y'a pas d'être ou de paraître ou de vouloir être, ya que dalle. Y'a même pas le brouillon pour le dessin. J'suis juste un sac rempli de pièces de qualité merdique qui n'ont rien à voir les unes avec les autres. »

_(bruit de verre. Rire)_

Tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais devenu complètement barge. Et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir dit le truc le plus vrai que j'ai jamais dit.

Tu bougeais pas. J'ai dit: « Tu sais, la vie c'est juste un grand ikea ! » mais tu t'es pas marré. T'es devenu tout sérieux et tu m'as fait :

« Ouais. Plein de gens en pièces. »

Et je savais que t'avais raison.

**Close up the hole in my veins.**

On aurait mieux fait de s'écouter ce soir là. Franchement ça nous aurait évité pas mal d'emmerdes. _(bruit de verre, déglutition difficile)_

Mais bon c'est vrai que je regardais un peu trop fixement tes lèvres, et toi un peu trop les miennes et après.. _(bruit de verre)_.

On a pas eu le temps d'aller loin avant que je te sorte mes conneries hein ? D'ailleurs jme demande toujours comment on a pu .. _(silence. Bruit de verre)_ comment on a pu foncer, aussi facilement et rapidement, alors qu'on partait avec des principes con à ce point. Comment on a pu..

Nan, tais-toi. Je sais. Dit rien.

J'ai encore l'odeur de tes cheveux sur mon pull.

**Me and my valuable friend**

Tu utilise un truc de nana pour que ça imprègne autant, c'est pas possible !

**We can chase all the pain away**

Enfin bon, prie pour que je gerbe pas dessus ce soir. _(silence)_ Je vais cacher le Jack derrière le canapé. Comme ça je mettrais peut-être un peu plus de temps avant de le retrouver pour finir de me déchirer la gueule.

**But before I end my day.**

Tiens, je crois qu'il pleut.

**Remember**

**My Sweet Prince**

**You are the one**

Elle va bien ta groupie ?

**My sweet Prince**

**You are the one.**

En fait je m'en fout. _(silence)_

Je disais quoi moi ? Ah ouais, comment on a pu se lancer dans ce mur de conneries. Avec mes trucs d'architecte que je tournais comme pour en faire un film. Avec cette formule géniale « À la minute même! ». _(rire)_

_(voix de fausset)_ «La minute où l'on sent que ça pourrais partir en vrille, on s'appelle. Direct. Faut que ce soit clair cette situation. »

Okay mais "mon cher Brian" ya pas de situation claires! Jamais ! _(rire)_

Vraiment jamais. _(silence)_

Mes trucs d'architecte.. Je devrais en faire un film, ça sonnerait bien non ? « Les trucs d'Architecte ». Un super titre! La une du box office !

J'irais aux oscars et je draguerai Sean Penn. On passera la bande annonce sur un écran géant du style blanc nacré, fils d'i-pod avec des ailes au cul où je ne sais quoi.

Le meilleur film au monde. « Mes trucs d'Architecte » de Brian Molko ! Et ça parlera de .. ça parlera euh.. _(soupir)._

Ben ça parlera de gens.. euh.. de gens qui..

De gens qui s'aiment pas.

Et que j'emmerde.

Putain où est-ce que j'ai mis le Jack ?

**Never thought I'd get any higher**

_(bruit de verre)_

Ah ça, ça réveille ! Quoique pas vraiment. J'suis clair et embrouillé à la fois. Bon c'est un peu moi aussi hein.

J'disais quoi ? Ah ouais, nos belles conneries. C'était bien. J'men fout de ce que Chris pense, putain c'était vraiment bien !

J'emmerde Chris. J'emmerde Steve aussi. Et Dom et Stef et les autres!

J'emmerde les autres, j'emmerde la solitude et le monde, j'emmerde le monde tu m'entends ! _(rire. Bruit de verre)_

C'est classe hein ? Maintenant jpeux aller séduire deux trois goths dans un bar miteux Avec un peu de bol je serais pas encore trop défoncé et je pourrais choisir. Serveur! J'veux le petit noireau avec les yeux bleus !

_(bruit de verre)_

C'est quoi l'obsession de notre société pour les yeux bleus hein ?_ (bruit de verre)_J'veux dire, c'est n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde est obsédé par les yeux bleus.. Bleu c'est la couleur de la mort. Ils ont jamais vu « les dents de la mer » ces connards ou quoi ?

J'sais pas, ils sont con les gens de toute façon. _(bruit de verre)_

Ils appellent d'autres gens quand ils savent que personne ne va répondre.

Je connais ton message vocal par cœur tu sais? _(imite, accent anglais)_« Salut c'est Matt. Suis pas là. Laissez message. N'oubliez pas vot' numéro. Bye. »

Vraiment chaleureux ! Enfin bon, c'est tout ce qui me reste alors..

**Never thought you'd fuck with my brain.**

On s'est jamais passé cet appel au fait ! Tu sais celui de « La minute où ..». Je pourrais même en faire une chanson. En regroupant toutes les minutes.

« La minute où je t'ai vu j'ai su que j'étais foutu. » Ouais ça commencerait bien ça. « La minute où tu m'as regardé j'ai tout oublié. La minute où... «

Attends. _(bruit de verre)_ je disais quoi moi ? _(rire)_

« La minute où j'ai pris ta main, blablabla. »

Je suis une nana de toute façon. Comme une nana.

« La minute où on a dansé.. »

Il y a toujours des putains de danses dans les histoires romantiques! Jamais de club miteux ou on se bourre la gueule comme ça se fait d'hab'. _(bruit de verre, rire)_

Y'a aussi toujours des putains de balcons.

_(long silence entrecoupé de bruit de verre, déglutition)_.

« La minute où je t'ai vu..._(chantonne)_ la minute où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était foutu.. ».

C'est vrai ça.

« La minute où..

La minute où tu m'as baisé j'ai enfin respiré.. «

C'est vrai ça non ? C'est pas vrai ça ? _(Rire)_ Un peu que c'est vrai _(bruit de verre)_. Tu dois te demander d'où viennent tout ces verres.. Ben figure-toi que j'ai trouvé des copines de Jack derrière le canapé. Petit salaud, il me les avait cachées ! Toutes ces copines, t'imagine pas ...

Tu te rappelles de ce canapé ? Tu l'aimais bien, je crois.

**Never thought all this could expire.**

Ouais j'emmerde Chris parce que c'était trop bon.

J'me rappelle de tout Matt, crois-moi, je me rappelle de chaque putain de seconde. Le deal était tellement parfait. C'était des conneries parfaites, on croyait qu'on gérait, mais on gérait rien, que dalle.

C'était.. c'était juste l'impression de gérer tu sais...

Cette impression d'avoir les pleins pouvoirs. De savoir, de maîtriser. Cette impression d'être un enfoiré immortel, qui prends son pied avec qui il veut, sans attaches, sans problèmes, sans « tu sais j'ai mal quand tu regarde un autre mec », sans « appelle-moi faut qu'on parle. »

Sans « À la minute où.. » Tu te rappelles comment c'était bien mec ? Quand on croyait qu'on contrôlait le monde ? Qu'on tenait l'unique fil, qu'on savait exactement où on allait et comment on y allait? Quand on gérait encore.

_(bruit de verre)_

Remarque le mieux c'était peut-être quand on gérait plus rien.

_(bruit de verre. Déglutition. Silence)_

**Never thought you'd go break the chain.**

Quand je savais plus où j'étais, qui j'étais.

Quand je sentais encore le goût de ta peau sur mes lèvres, même devant mon micro.

Quand la foule hurlait et que je respirais encore ton parfum sur mon col. À pleins poumons.

Quand finir un concert avec les restant de ta chaleur c'était comme venir une deuxième fois.

Les repets' manquées, bâclées, qui ont bien faillit nous foutre dans la merde plusieurs fois. Ce matin où je voulais annuler ma séance au studio pour rester avec toi dans ce vieux canap' défoncé et oublier qu'il faisait jour et que dehors la vie continuait.

On était complètement inconscients mec. Complètement barges.

On a bien faillit tout foutre en l'air tellement de fois. Tellement de fois.

Mais t'sais quoi Matt ? Ces secondes, où je ne gérais rien, où je perdais toutes mes prises, tous mes putains de repères. Ces minutes où je baisais mes putains de principes. Je le échangerais pour rien au monde. Rien au monde.

Jamais.

_(longue gorgée)_

**Me and you Baby**

Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de te passer ce putain d'appel. Celui de « La minute où ».

**Still flush all the pain away **

Alors voilà. À la minute où t'as disparu.

**But before I end my day**

J'ai su....

**Remember**

Que je pourrais plus jamais respirer...

**My sweet Prince**

Sans toi.

**You are the one**

Plus jamais respirer. _(rire)_ Plus jamais...

_(longue gorgée)_

**My sweet Prince**

Ptain Matt c'est tellement pathétique. Je sais, t'inquiètes, je sais, c'est tellement... Tellement pathétique. J'me sens comme un mec à gerber.

Mais j'peux pas raccrocher mec, j'peux pas effacer ces mots là. C'est trop tard.

Et tu sais quoi? Je veux même pas effacer.

**You are the one.**

Ce que je voudrais effacer c'est quand je t'ai dit « On se laissera pas aller plus loin. On se laissera pas baiser cette belle histoire de cul pour une histoire foireuse. »

Quand je t'ai dit « Alors à la minute où on sent qu'on pourrait basculer, on se le dit. Et le problème est réglé. »

Ce jour là j'tai menti, j'tai tellement menti.

J'tai menti en disant « histoire foireuse » et « histoire de cul », au lieu de d'histoire tout court .. Je t'ai menti en disant que le problème serait réglé.

J'tai mentit quand je t'ai dit que j'avais jamais reçu ton sms. Jamais reçu tes appels, ton message. Quand je t'ai dit que ma connexion avait merdé.

Jme rappelle de chaque mot Matt, chaque mot.

_(accent anglais)_ « Brian, je crois que c'est entrain de partir en vrille. »

C'est bien ça que tu m'as écrit non ? Et puis

« Mec je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête de se voir un moment, tu te rappelles ce qu'on avait dit ? Ben, je sais pas pour toi mais de mon côté.. » _(respiration difficile)_ « de mon côté ça va plus. »

C'est bien ça que tu m'as dit hein ! Bien ça? Non ?

_(bruit de verre, longue gorgées. Jurons)_

Merde ptain j'en ai foutu partout. Merde !

Écoute si ça se trouve ce que je te dis c'est que des conneries. Si ça se trouve Dieu existe et il va effacer mon message. Si ça se trouve tu baise ta fan et tu t'en fout.

Si ça se trouve j'ai eu tort. Encore. Sur toute la ligne.

**You are the one**

Elle est bonne ?

Je devrais pas dire ça. Pas seulement parce que ça me fait mal.. mais parce que ... par respect, un truc du genre. Mal, jme ferais toujours. C'est ma priorité dans la vie.

J'ai pas besoins d'elle pour ça.. j'ai pas besoins de toi. _(gorgée)_

Tu vois je mens encore, jsuis incorrigible ! _(rire)_ Complètement foutu si tu veux mon avis. Et si tu le veux pas c'est pareil.

Jme rappelle de ton message. « J'en peux plus mec. J'peux plus assumer. Si ça continue ça va vraiment exploser. »

Oui je l'ai reçu, tu croyais quoi? En plus je sais bien que t'avais compris, que tu m'avais grillé.

Mais je voulais pas arrêter moi. Je pouvais pas.

J'aurais voulu te dire.. merde je pue l'alcool maintenant..

J'aurais voulu te dire que c'était pas grave. Que je gérais pas non plus, que ça avait pas d'importance. Qu'on s'en sortirai parce qu'on s'en sort toujours non ?

Non.

Je le savais alors j'ai rien dit. J'ai fais comme si j'avais rien vu, rien entendu, rien compris. Et on a continué à oublier le matin, oublier la foule, les autres la vie. J'ai prié pour que ça s'arrête jamais.

Et t'as disparu.

**You are the one**

T'as disparu. Sans un mot.

Et ça fait une semaine. Et j'en peux plus.

Une semaine sans respirer t'imagine ? Une putain de semaine. Depuis dimanche dernier.

J'ai laissé passer les autres jours, sans tes nouvelles, sans rien dire.

Le week-end est arrivé, toujours rien. Alors qu'on en profitais un max du week-end. Tu te souviens ?

Et puis, on est lundi soir et j'en peux vraiment plus.

Matt, si tu reçois ce message s'il te plaît fait un signe.

**You are the one**

Juste un signe n'importe quoi. Un de ces "hey" que tu sais si bien faire...

Parce que franchement, je sais plus, je sais plus rien du tout.

Je.. J'sais pas où j'en suis ni ce que je vais faire. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis et si ce sac en miettes vaut encore la peine d'être secoué.

Je sais juste que j'ai eu tort mec, j'ai eu tellement tort.

Tellement tort.

Matt si tu m'écoute encore.. Peut-être que tu m'écoute encore. Peut-être que t'es aussi cinglé que moi..

Matt, sérieusement, me laisse pas là comme un con. Comme un gamin paumé tout seul dans son froc. Je suis un gamin paumé sans toi.

Et maintenant je le sais, j'ai compris.

Crois-moi.

_(un déclic)_

Crois-moi je .. Allô ? Allô? C'est encore ce putain de portable qui déconne où ? Allô ?

- Brian.

Matt ?

- Je suis là.

**You are the one.**

**---------------------------------------**

**J'arrive pas à croire qu'il chante, là, maintenant, à quelques pas de chez moi. **

**Sale Brian, je t'aime.**

**Jvous jure, si Muse vient à Paléo, jfais un chantage au suicide pour avoir les billets.**

**Merci d'être toujours là :).**


End file.
